<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>disobey by luckylikeyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852204">disobey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylikeyou/pseuds/luckylikeyou'>luckylikeyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crying, Degradation, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Top Seonghwa, Vibrators, bottom hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylikeyou/pseuds/luckylikeyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>of course hongjoong loves seonghwa, he loves him to death, but sometimes a guy just wants to have some fun. he can’t help it, seonghwa is so goddamn hot when he’s angry, and maybe hongjoong just wants to be put in his place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>disobey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>back again with more porn (my specialty) this time ateez</p><p>i’m sorry if there are mistakes im posting this right before i go to work and i don’t have time to proofread, i’ll reread and fix mistakes/add tags once i get home thank uu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“we’re leaving.”</p><p>hongjoong pouts and tries to wriggle out of the grasp seonghwa had on his wrist, but it’s iron tight.</p><p>“hyung, it’s not that big of a deal,” hongjoong argues, wincing as seonghwa’s grip becomes even tighter.</p><p>hongjoong shivers at the way seonghwa is looking at him. to anyone else his face would look calm, but hongjoong can see a fire raging behind his eyes. seonghwa is <i>pissed</i>. his grip on hongjoongs wrist is bruising as he hauls him towards the door, making him stumble as he’s being dragged out of san’s house.</p><p>hongjoong can feel the anger radiating off of seonghwa as he leads him to the car, stopping next to it.</p><p>“‘<i>not that big of a deal</i>?’” seonghwa repeats. “it wasn’t that big of a deal when you had wooyoung grinding all over you?” he spits.</p><p>“wooyoung was drunk! plus, he’s dating san, i don’t think he meant anything by it,” hongjoong tries to defend himself weakly.</p><p>“but <i>you</i> let it happen. and you acted like you were fucking <i>enjoying</i> it.” seonghwa is looming over him with a furious look on his face, making hongjoong feel so tiny. “did you do that on purpose? just to make me mad?”</p><p>“no,” hongjoong lies.</p><p>if he was being honest, hongjoong instigated it entirely to make seonghwa mad. it was san’s birthday party, and everyone had had a little too much to drink, so when he saw wooyoung swaying to the music, a mischievous plan sprung into his mind. he had leaned in to wooyoung’s ear unnecessarily close, and had asked, “<i>do you want to help me make seonghwa jealous?</i>” wooyoung has always been a little troublemaker, so he didn’t hesitate to agree.</p><p>of course he loves seonghwa, he loves him to death, but sometimes a guy just wants to have some fun. he can’t help it, seonghwa is so goddamn hot when he’s angry, and maybe hongjoong just wants to be put in his place. if it weren’t for the shiver that goes down his spine when he thinks about a furious seonghwa forcing him to obey, he would feel bad about setting his otherwise sweet boyfriend off. he had set a plan for the night to make seonghwa mad in one way or another, and it’s safe to say hongjoong has achieved his goal.</p><p>“don’t fucking lie to me,” seonghwa grits out. he has backed hongjoong up to the car, effectively pinning him against it and giving him nowhere to go. “don’t think i didn’t see you sneaking glances at me every few seconds. you did this on purpose, just to piss me off,” he growls. it’s not a question, but a statement.</p><p>hongjoong swallows. “and what if i did?”</p><p>seonghwa gives him a hard look before backing off of him. “get in the car,” he says with absolutely no room for argument.</p><p>hongjoong doesn’t hesitate to obey, opening the passenger door and climbing in. seonghwa is silent as he starts the engine and backs out of san’s driveway, beginning the drive home.</p><p>hongjoong is buzzing with anticipation at what seonghwa will do once they return home. what seonghwa will do to <i>him</i>. he can’t help but imagine what a pissed off seonghwa would do. spank him? edge him? humiliate him? all the possibilities have him on the edge of his seat, mentally begging seonghwa to drive faster so they could get home soon.</p><p>seonghwa’s voice pulls him out of his imagination.</p><p>“you did that just to make me mad?” he asks, but his tone has changed from what it was before. it’s gentler, he’s asking a genuine question.</p><p>hongjoong, confused at his change in mood, just hums a yes in response. he jumps as seonghwa places his hand on hongjoong’s thigh.</p><p>“did you do it on purpose just to make me be rough when we get home?”</p><p>hongjoong shivers. “y-yeah.”</p><p>seonghwa’s hand squeezes hard on his thigh, almost coaxing a whine out of him.</p><p>“i won’t be nice,” he warns.</p><p>hongjoong nods his head desperately. “i want that,” he whispers. “i want you to be mean.”</p><p>seonghwa’s hand grips tighter.</p><p>hongjoong’s heart is racing the rest of the drive home, anticipating how seonghwa will punish him.</p><p>seonghwa pulls into their driveway, stopping the car and turning to face hongjoong.</p><p>“you know i love you, right?” seonghwa asks, taking hongjoongs hand. “so much.”</p><p>hongjoong nods, confused at where this has come from.</p><p>“i only want what <i>you</i> want. and you want me to be mean, yeah?”</p><p>hongjoong nods again.</p><p>“then i’m not gonna hold back.” he squeezes hongjoong’s hand. “because you really <i>pissed me off</i> tonight.”</p><p>hongjoong holds back a whimper. the dark look in seonghwa’s eyes is back.</p><p>•••</p><p>“strip.”</p><p>hongjoong gulps as seonghwa pushes him into their bedroom. seonghwa has slipped into his dominant headspace and hongjoong is already so turned on. he just stares at seonghwa for a moment.</p><p>“don’t make me tell you twice. <i>strip</i>,” he commands.</p><p>hongjoong fumbles with his clothes, tugging his sweater over his head and shucking his pants and underwear down his legs. he steps out of his clothes and pushes them to the side.</p><p>seonghwa leans against the side of the bed.</p><p>“on your knees.”</p><p>hongjoong obediently kneels on the floor in front of seonghwa. he watches seonghwa undo the button of his jeans and a mischievous idea pops into his head.</p><p>seonghwa pulls his cock out of his jeans and hongjoong’s mouth starts to water.</p><p>“open up,” seonghwa commands, but hongjoong keeps his mouth shut.</p><p>“did you not hear me, slut? open your fucking mouth.” </p><p>seonghwa grips his cock and begins pushing the tip against hongjoongs lips, trying to pry them open, but hongjoong’s mouth remains firmly shut. precum smears along hongjoongs lips, and he desperately wants to open his mouth and taste it, but that would ruin the fun too soon.</p><p>seonghwa quickly realizes what he’s doing and grips his jaw roughly, forcing hongjoong to look up at him. “are you disobeying me? i’ll give you one more chance to open. your. fucking. mouth.”</p><p>seonghwa drags his cock across the tight seam of his lips, but hongjoong doesn’t give in.</p><p>hongjoong is suddenly smacked across the face. his cheek is burning with the impact, and it makes his own dick throb desperately.</p><p>“you’re being a very bad boy right now,” seonghwa says, his words laced with anger.</p><p>hongjoong wants to whimper but he forces it down.</p><p>“are you gonna open your mouth now or will i have to make you?”</p><p>hongjoong keeps his lips sealed.</p><p>“you wanted this, brat.”</p><p>seonghwa takes his thumb and forefinger and pinches hongjoong’s nostrils shut.</p><p>hongjoong’s eyes widen as he realizes what seonghwa is doing, panic coursing through his veins. his air has been cut off, and as long as he keeps his mouth shut he won’t be able to breathe. seonghwa is looking down at hongjoong as he struggles, his fingers scrabbling desperately at seonghwa’s thighs, and he knows seonghwa is sadistically getting off on this. hongjoong is squirming as he tries to hold out longer, but he can see the edges of his vision going black and he can’t take it anymore.</p><p>hongjoong finally opens his mouth and takes a deep breath. seonghwa immediately lets go of his nose and grips his cock, pushing it into hongjoongs open, gasping mouth.</p><p>mercifully, he only lets the tip rest in hongjoong’s mouth so that hongjoong can take deep breaths around him.</p><p>“are you going to start obeying me?”</p><p>hongjoong looks up at him with teary eyes and nods his head pathetically.</p><p>“good boy.” seonghwa ruffles his hair. “now suck.”</p><p>hongjoong sniffles and begins bobbing his head on seonghwa’s cock. he takes it down deeper, then goes back up to suckle on the tip. he can feel himself drooling, it feels so good to finally have seonghwa’s cock weighing heavily on his tongue, dribbling out precum that hongjoong swallows desperately. he bobs his head shallowly, only taking seonghwa in about halfway.</p><p>“you can do better than that,” seonghwa says, disappointed.</p><p>hongjoong whines and takes him in deeper, breathing in slowly through his nose. he just wants to be a <i>good boy</i>. he’s so desperate to be good, he takes seonghwa in as far as he can go, gagging and choking around him.</p><p>“that’s a good boy,” seonghwa praises. “all you needed was for me to remind you where your place is, hmm?”</p><p>hongjoong looks up at him from behind his eyelashes and nods the best he can while choking on his boyfriend’s dick. seonghwa fists his hands in hongjoong’s hair and pulls him back and forth on his cock. hongjoong’s fingers curl up in the material of seonghwa’s jeans, looking for something to grab a hold of as he is being manhandled. tears well up in his eyes at the relentless pace seonghwa has set. at this point he isn’t even dragging hongjoong’s head, rather keeping it in place as he fucks his throat.</p><p>hongjoong’s throat is making wet noises as he gags, drool spilling past his lips and tears streaming down his cheeks while seonghwa uses him.</p><p>hongjoong faintly registers seonghwa laughing above him, amused by his pathetic state.</p><p>“you were just made for this, huh, baby?” he asks, not expecting any kind of response given the way he’s fucking hongjoong’s mouth. “you were made to be on your knees, made for me to <i>use</i> you.”</p><p>he pulls hongjoong off his cock and hongjoong sobs.</p><p>“this is where you’re meant to be.” he slaps hongjoong across the face again. “don’t forget.”</p><p>“yes, yes, hyung! i promise i’ll be a good boy, i’ll do whatever you want me to, i’m s-sorry, hyung, so sorry–“ he is cut off with a yelp as seonghwa’s palm strikes his cheek once more.</p><p>“<i>now</i> you’re sorry? don’t think i’ve forgotten what you did, whore.”</p><p>hongjoong shrinks into himself, feeling absolutely <i>tiny</i> underneath seonghwa’s gaze.</p><p>“look at me when i’m speaking to you.” seonghwa grabs his face with one hand, lifting his head up to look at him. hongjoong can barely see seonghwa’s face through the tears swimming in his eyes.</p><p>“do you think just because you sucked my cock i’ll forgive you?” seonghwa sneers. “you couldn’t even do that properly, slut. being a little brat until i made you do your job.”</p><p>hongjoong is so fucking turned on at everything, seonghwa’s words, his stinging cheek, his sore throat. he nods meekly at seonghwa scolding him.</p><p>seonghwa takes off the rest of his clothes and climbs on the bed. he pats his lap, ordering hongjoong to ‘come here’. hongjoong obediently crawls over his lap and lays down. he can feel seonghwa’s still hard cock digging into his stomach, his own dick rubbing against seonghwa’s thigh. hongjoong rocks back and forth slightly, desperate to get some kind of friction, until seonghwa lands a hard smack on his ass.</p><p>“did i tell you that you could do that?” he growls.</p><p>hongjoong weakly shakes his head. he yelps when seonghwa spanks him again, this time on the other side.</p><p>“fucking brat doesn’t know how to follow orders. i guess i’ll just have to teach you how to behave.”</p><p>hongjoong whimpers as seonghwa smacks him twice more.</p><p>“now,” he begins, rubbing hongjoong’s stinging backside, “tell me what you did wrong tonight.”</p><p>“i didn’t do anything, wooyoung was the one–“ hongjoong is cut off by a gasp as seonghwa strikes him harder than he has before. hongjoong’s ass is on fire, red and hot with each spank seonghwa lands on him.</p><p>“wrong answer. because i’m so nice, i’ll let you try one more time. tell me, what did you do wrong tonight?”</p><p>hongjoong’s voice is shaking as he responds. “i danced with wooyoung.”</p><p>“mhm, and why did you do it?”</p><p>“t-to make you mad.” hongjoong thinks he might cry.</p><p>“see, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” seonghwa asks in a patronizing voice. he spanks hongjoong again, making him kick his legs at the sensation. “now apologize.”</p><p>the tears hongjoong had been holding back throughout the spanking suddenly come rushing forward. “i-i’m sorry hyu-hyung, i’m really s-sorry,” he sobs. “i did it to make you mad, please f-forgive me. i’m so sorry, i won’t do it again, i’ll be g-good, i promise. i’ll be a good boy–” he hiccups pathetically.</p><p>seonghwa pets his hair gently. “it’s okay baby, i forgive you.”</p><p>at those words, hongjoong starts sobbing even harder.</p><p>“oh, baby,” seonghwa coos, picking hongjoong up and sitting him upright. he kisses him softly and wipes the cascade of tears off his cheeks. “color?”</p><p>“g-green,” hongjoong sniffles.</p><p>he gives hongjoong a few sweet kisses and pats his head. “i forgive you, but i still think you need to be taught a lesson.”</p><p>hongjoong whimpers.</p><p>“lay back, and don’t touch yourself,” seonghwa commands.</p><p>seonghwa reaches under the bed and pulls out a box, and hongjoong gulps. he knows what’s in that box, it's just a matter of what seonghwa chooses to use on him.</p><p>he moans involuntarily when seonghwa pulls out the vibrator. seonghwa just smiles at him with a smug look on his face and scoots over to where hongjoong is sprawled out on the bed. seonghwa has a bottle of lube in the hand that isn’t holding the vibrator, and he tosses the vibrator to pop open the cap of the lube. he pours the lube onto his fingers and reaches down to prod at hongjoong’s entrance.</p><p>hongjoong gasps as a finger slides inside him. it feels so good to finally have something inside, and he’s aching to touch his cock, but he knows he can’t. seonghwa pushes his finger in and out, preparing hongjoong for the vibrator about to go inside him. he inserts a second finger and hongjoong squirms at the stretch. seonghwa spreads his fingers, opening hongjoong up.</p><p>hongjoong can barely take it. he’s desperately turned on, he wants so badly to touch himself.</p><p>“hyung, please, please touch me.”</p><p>seonghwa slides in a third finger. “but i am touching you, baby. don’t be greedy.”</p><p>hongjoong whines and kicks his legs. “please!”</p><p>seonghwa smacks the inside of his thigh lightly. “don’t be a fucking brat. you should be grateful i’m even touching you at all right now.” he scissors his fingers and hongjoong cries out.</p><p>his pulse quickens as seonghwa picks up the vibrator and turns it on. even just the buzzing sound of the vibrator is enough to turn him on. seonghwa gently pushes it inside hongjoong and he moans loudly. the vibrations feel so good, and hongjoong sees stars as seonghwa pushes it directly against his prostate.</p><p>seonghwa takes his free hand and grasps hongjoong’s aching cock. hongjoong feels like he might cry as seonghwa slowly strokes him. the dual sensations are quickly going to send him over the edge, and he tells seonghwa this.</p><p>“i-i’m gonna come, hyung.”</p><p>seonghwa quickly retracts his hand and hongjoong sobs. the vibrator is still softly thrumming inside him, but it’s not enough to make him orgasm.</p><p>“you only get to come when i say so. understand?”</p><p>hongjoong feels tears welling up in his eyes again, but he simply nods. seonghwa’s hand returns to his dick, stroking him quickly as he thrusts the vibrator in and out of him. the vibrator buzzing directly against his prostate and seonghwa’s slick hand are making him feel dizzy with arousal. hongjoong is squirming on the bed, it feels <i>so good</i>. he quickly feels himself approaching climax again.</p><p>“hyung, i’m gonna come, pleaseplease let me come, i–” hongjoong wails as seonghwa removes his hand again.</p><p>he’s crying again, tears falling down his face as he begs, “hyu–ung please, i want to come so bad, p-please let me, <i>please</i>, i’ll be good, please let me come.”</p><p>“this is what you get for being a little brat earlier. if you listen to me and do as i say, maybe i wouldn’t have to do this.”</p><p>seonghwa cranks the vibrator up even higher, and hongjoong positively <i>writhes</i> underneath him. when seonghwa’s hand starts stroking him once more, hongjoong feels like he’s going to explode. he’s trying so painfully hard to hold back his orgasm. he wants so badly to come.</p><p>he feels his orgasm approaching, and tries to squirm out of seonghwa’s grip, but he’s unrelenting.</p><p>“no, no, no,” hongjoong pleads.</p><p>seonghwa’s hand only speeds up.</p><p>“don’t come unless i say so,” he reminds hongjoong.</p><p>“hyung, i can’t– stop, i’ll come!”</p><p>seonghwa doesn’t relent.</p><p>“hyung, no–” is all he can get out before he’s coming. hongjoong moans as he spills all over seonghwa’s hand and onto his tummy. it’s so, <i>so</i> good he almost forgets he broke the rules. but seonghwa doesn’t let him forget.</p><p>“baby, what did i say?” he asks, his voice dark.</p><p>hongjoong can barely speak through his post orgasm bliss. “ ‘m sorry, hyung.”</p><p>“i don’t think you are.” seonghwa quickly turns the vibrator off and pulls it out of him. “first you make me mad by dancing with wooyoung, then you disobey me by not opening your mouth, and now you come without permission. i said i forgave you earlier, but you’re really fucking testing me right now,” he growls.</p><p>hongjoong yelps as he is slapped across the face again. by the end of tonight, he’s gonna have red handprints on both sides of his face.</p><p>“little whore can’t follow my simple instructions,” seonghwa spits out while picking up the lube and pouring it over his cock. “i don’t know if i should even fuck a brat who doesn’t listen to me,” he says while lining his dick up to hongjoong’s hole.</p><p>“beg. give me one good reason i should fuck an ungrateful slut like you.”</p><p>“h-hyung, i’m sorry. i’m a– a <i>whore</i>, i’m so so sorry i disobeyed, i p-promise i’ll be good, so good for you, your good boy– please, i just wanna be <i>hyung’s good boy</i>.”</p><p>seonghwa seems pleased with his apology, even smiling as hongjoong begs and pleads in between his sobs.</p><p>hongjoong gasps as seonghwa starts pushing inside him. he’s sensitive from his orgasm and it <i>hurts</i>, but he wants to please seonghwa. seonghwa pins him down to the bed and kisses him fiercely, rocking his hips back and forth as he fucks hongjoong into the mattress. hongjoong can feel himself started to get hard again.</p><p>seonghwa licks down his neck and starts leaving dark bruises on the column of his throat and biting at his collarbones. his thrusts never cease as he fucks hongjoong so good and deep. hongjoong feels like he’s on cloud nine, still blissful from his first orgasm and now getting fucked so good.</p><p>“do you like it?” seonghwa asks.</p><p>“yes hyung, love it so much,” hongjoong moans out. seonghwa has leaned back to admire the marks he left on hongjoong’s throat, running his hands appreciatively across hongjoongs delicate torso.</p><p>“say thank you,” he demands.</p><p>he speeds up his pace, showing hongjoong no mercy. hongjoong has to speak in between his gasps and moans, crying out, “<i>thankyouthankyouthankyou</i>”</p><p>“thats more like it,” seonghwa grits out, his voice now strained. hongjoong can tell he’s getting close.</p><p>hongjoong is nearing his second orgasm as well, reaching down between his and seonghwa’s body to touch himself. this time, seonghwa doesn’t stop him, simply letting hongjoong get off while he chases his own climax.</p><p>hongjoong comes first, spilling between the two of them and gasping from the pleasure. seonghwa doesn’t stop even when hongjoong comes, keeping his merciless pace as he fucks hongjoong. </p><p>“hyung, too much!” he cries out from oversensitivity. he tries to push seonghwa away, but he’s too strong, towering over hongjoong on the bed and holding him down.</p><p>“i’ll use you until i’m finished,” seonghwa tells him.</p><p>hongjoong lies there as seonghwa takes his limp, fucked out body, fucking him rapidly until his hips stutter and he finally comes inside hongjoong. hongjoong can’t help but moan at the pleasure of feeling seonghwa’s come fill him up inside. the warmth spreads inside his tummy and makes him moan out loud.</p><p>he’s completely unable to move, sprawled out on the bed as seonghwa slips out of him. he can feel the warm come dribble down his thigh. everything hurts, his cheeks, his throat, his ass, but it’s the type of pain that hongjoong finds so satisfying. <i>this</i> is what he wanted the entire time, this feeling of pure satisfaction after seonghwa fucked the life out of him.</p><p>hongjoong barely registers seonghwa leaving the room, he only notices once he returns with a wet washcloth to clean the mess off hongjoong’s tummy and thighs. hongjoong can’t even speak, he just lies there until seonghwa cleans him up completely.</p><p>seonghwa climbs in bed next to him and pulls the covers over both of them.</p><p>“did you get what you wanted?” he asks hongjoong, seemingly amused at his fucked out state.</p><p>“mm, definitely.”</p><p>seonghwa scoots closer until their bodies are touching, still radiating heat from their earlier activities.</p><p>he rolls hongjoong over to face him and kisses him sweetly. hongjoong can barely keep his eyes open, but he kisses back. seonghwa lovingly runs his hands across hongjoong’s sore body, whispering quiet ‘<i>i love you</i>’s into his ear. hongjoong is completely blissed out, reveling in seonghwa’s warm touches and his sweet words.</p><p>hongjoong thoroughly enjoys the rough sex seonghwa gives to him, but sometimes the gentle aftercare he recieves once it’s over is even better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave comments i’m an attention whore</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>